Because of an excellent property of a carbon nanotube (CNT), in particular chiral-dependent electric conductivity of a single-walled carbon nanotube (SWNT), application thereof to a next generation nanodevice is expected. Since the step of manufacturing a device on a substrate is important, a technology of locally synthesizing CNT is attracting attention.
Conventionally, a catalyst has been patterned by sputtering or vapor-depositing a metal with a physical mask or a pre-exposure photoresist. These methods are effective but are generally complicated and expensive (see Non-Patent Document 1 or 2).
Another example of performing the CNT local synthesis may include ferrocene-based floating chemical vapor deposition (CVD) utilizing growth selectivity between SiO2 and Si (or a metal). However, the floating CVD is not always capable of successfully obtaining SWNT on a substrate (see Non-Patent Document 3 or 4).
On the other hand, Patent Document 1 or 2, in which a part of the inventors of the present case is included in the inventors, discloses dip coating and discloses that it is possible to successfully synthesize a high quality randomly aligned or vertically aligned SWNT by alcohol catalyst CVD (ACCVD).